


A Crash Course on the Global Kaiju War

by Glavenus



Series: Tales of the Global Kaiju War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basic Info, introduction, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: An introduction to an Earth where several factions of inhuman menaces have all bore down on Humanity, with massive monsters as their primary method of combat. This shall simply provide the name of each faction, said faction's leader, and a description of what they want with the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally conceived as an idea for a video game.

 

Humanity

Leader: (CLASSIFIED)

Mankind was not prepared for when armies of massive, fantastical beasts bore down on Earth. They had only mundane soldiers, vehicles, and heavy explosives to defend themselves. However, humans did find ways to create or acquire their own massive beasts, or Kaiju, to aid them in this vicious war. At the end of each hostile faction description, a description of a way that humans found to copy their methods of acquiring forces shall be given.

 

Bringers of the End

Leader: Dr. Xavier Payne

Xavier Payne was a brilliant, albeit relatively anonymous, scientist who, while born in the United States, ultimately came to live somewhere in Western Europe. Files that would state where exactly he lived are presumed destroyed in the chaos that led to the forming of the Bringers. A tragic war struck Xavier's home country, annihilating all that was dear to him, except his own life. The shock and loss of the event caused the man to snap, and become convinced that humanity was fated to destroy itself, and that he may as well hasten this supposed inevitability. Xavier promptly secluded himself in a lab in an unknown location, and ultimately succeeded in creating life. He since refined his success to create Kaiju to facilitate his desire to bring the end he saw as inevitable. The rest of Humanity stumbled across an abandoned lab, complete with early notes on what led to his Kaiju creations. With some refinement, humans began to create their own massive beasts to fend off Xavier's, and whatever other threats there would be.

 

Iron Battalion

Leader: SLA-TER (Not an acronym)

SLA-TER was once SAI-ADV, or Supreme Artificial Intelligence-Advanced. SAI was developed to keep peace and otherwise be a mechanical voice of reason in times of tension. The large robot proved to be highly successful at this purpose, especially since it was armed with potent laser weaponry, in case intimidation proved to be the best course of action. However, SAI-ADV was severely damaged stopping what would of been the first battle of a devastating war. The machine was inactive for some time afterward. Eventually, after repairs, it rebooted, but with the kind, reasonable personality replaced with a previously-unseen murderous one. It is unknown how this battle-crazed character got into the machine, but it is believed to be linked to the member of the project who vanished from the face of the Earth soon after SAI's completion. The rogue persona, dubbed SLA-TER, blasted its way to a currently unknown location, and somehow acquired means of creating massive, death-dealing robots like itself to facilitate its taste for destruction. Mankind has responded by rebooting robotics projects in order to create its own robots of similar scale, albeit these projects are closely monitored, to avoid another rogue incident.

 

Legions of Hell

Leader: Belial

Yes. Demons. Belial, apparently Supreme Commander of Hell's armies, under orders from Satan himself, seeks to either subjugate or destroy mandkind. After the demonic invasion began, massive demons began to spring from the ground all around the world, stumping mundane methods of detection. However, priests, monks, and similarly religious folk feel a very distinct unease in the presence of demonic power, and can thus predict where the demons shall strike. Apparently, not all demons are loyal to the Prince of Darkness, and must be enticed into the invasion with tribute. Similarly, humanity has found that they can, through rituals, summon other neutral demons from Hell, and similarly entice them into fighting for the human cause. While this method of bolstering humanity's forces has proved controversial, desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Gaia's Vanguard

Leader: Gaeon

Spirits of Nature do exist. And their opinions on the actions of Humanity vary wildly. Gaeon, unfortunately, is thoroughly angered by what has been done to the environment, and wishes to send humanity back to the stone age. Thankfully, not all spirits agree with his extreme viewpoint, but enough to to properly assist him in raising an army. Gaeon and his allies gather forces by recruiting or otherwise enticing Kaiju found living in the world naturally. Gaeon's forces have proven to all mankind that Earth was far more capable of creating spectacular creatures than previously thought. Regardless, humans soon began to identify telltale signs of Kaiju habitat, and found their own ways to get the world's monsters to fight for them.

 

Sectra Armada

Leader: Empress Zexonaak

The Sectra are an alien race of humanoid creatures, uncannily resembling Earth insects and arachnids. The race apparently controls a vast empire, with worlds under their control all the way in the Andromeda Galaxy. Their Empress, Zexonaak, has taken an interest in adding Earth to her Empire. The Sectra notably deploy vehicles and foot soldiers, much like humanity, and unlike the other hostile factions. However, they still deploy massive creatures, notably using a mix of machines and beasts native to conquered worlds. In addition, some Sectra can morph into massive, monstrous versions of themselves if necessary. Sectra in possession of this ability are part of a sort of noble caste, which includes the entirety of Zexonaak's family. Salvaging operations on destroyed Sectra machines has led to reverse engineering, and, as such, to the bolstering of humanity's own robots, infantry, and vehicles.

 

Unaffiliated Kaiju

Not all hostiles fight for one of the above factions. Some beasts are just naturally aggressive, or violently territorial. Regardless, they attack humans, and must be stopped.

 

The Lone Wolf

The Lone Wolf is an individual, unaffiliated Kaiju. However, as if they were blessed by Fate itself, their actions shall have heavy effects on the tides of war. And, when the end of the conflict is nigh, this one beast's choices of friends and foes might just decide who wins.

 

Thankfully, all of the different factions of hostiles do fight eachother, sometimes lightening the burden on mankind's forces.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions in the comments. I will likely answer. If I do not answer directly, the answer to your question will likely be explored deeper in a future work.


End file.
